videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shrekyardigans
there's already a Nicktoons Racing game and you must rename yours. New Forum Hi, sorry to take up your time, but as a member of this community, I would appreciate if you had a look at this new forum and voice your opinions. It concerns our wiki very much, and your opinions are greatly appreciated. Thanks, GameGear360 21:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) List of Shrek Smash 'n' Crash Racing trophies can you write it down? List of Shrek Smash 'n' Crash Racing trophies thanks. --MariotheKing (talk) 11:51, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Shrekyardigans. Here's a new page: Life After People: The Video Game. --Curiousgorge66 (talk) 17:22, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey.... Remember when you called me stupid when I added Larryboy as a DLC character? Well, like I said, Dreamworks bought Veggietales for the new Veggietales series. But then, I saw your Pixar Melee page and I saw that there were Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Chicken Little, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Tangled, & Big Hero 6 characters on that page. Uh, dude. Those aren't Pixar films, they're just Disney films. Just because they're in 3D doesn't mean they're made by Pixar. And you also put Mario & Sonic characters too? Wow, that's a little mixed up. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm trying to explain this. WageGannon6 (talk) 14:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC)WageGannon6 they weren't mine.Shrekyardigans (talk) 17:16, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Just a friendly reminder... Cartoon Network didn't made Looney Tunes, Skatoony, and Johnny Test. Skatoony and Johnny Test were made by Teletoon, their original company. Also, Warner Bros. made Looney Tunes. Put I'm hoping that you could put in Ami and Yumi, Juniper Lee, Steven Universe, and Uncle Grandpa. Franz122 (talk) 12:45, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Franz122 no.Shrekyardigans (talk) 19:11, February 21, 2016 (UTC) If you don't mind... Could you kindly update my Pixar Melee page? Sure, I know the fighters that come from their fully non-Pixar CGI movies aren't made by Pixar. But I put them in because I wanted to. Also, you could update my List of Pixar Melee Quotes if you want to. Kenneaf (talk) 16:29, September 7, 2015 (UTC) New Page I just made a new page called Pokémon Master Skater. It is a skateboarding video game based on the Pokémon game series. Want to help me with it and update it, maybe add some Pokémon Master Skater-related pages? Kenneaf (talk) 22:53, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Help with NES and PMS If you don't mind, could you help me and Tecj1234 with Nicktoons Extreme Skater and Pokémon Master Skater? You could include the instructions on how to include the unlockable characters in Nicktoons Extreme Skater and Pokémon Master Skater. --Kenneaf (talk) 05:21, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Dude, you're not going to freaking believe this! Yo, Shrekyardigans, I was looking around on the web portfolio of Phil Plunkett, one of the members of the former SD Team that developed Speed Punks, and there was a section for FunCom Dublin games, with Speed Punks being one of them. I went to the Speed Punks section, which has these screenshots of the game, as well as screenshots of the modeling process for the track Shipwreck Shore, as well as textures that were used in the game. But, the real kick is this; https://philplunkettdotcom.files.wordpress.com/2016/02/sfreaks2-snow_level.jpg?w=1000&h= Apparently, there was going to be an actual Speed Punks 2, which would have featured snow levels. It was never released. It's a really big coincidence! The fan-made version of Speed Punks 2 here on this wiki featured snow levels! JustAlex93 (talk) 21:21, December 12, 2016 (UTC) I see! I guess that's the what would have been Deep Freeze Peak tracks. Shrekyardigans (talk) 16:10, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so I got a reply from Phil Plunkett saying that when he and the other members of the SD Team had completed Speed Punks, they had some ideas for Speed Punks 2, so they began working on the game, which would have featured snow levels and theme park levels that pushed the PlayStation's limits. However, it was at a time when Sony was transitioning to the PS2, and with FunCom being more concerned with online computer gaming, so Speed Punks 2 never came out. That, and FunCom Dublin shut down somewhere in 2001. JustAlex93 (talk) 16:23, December 17, 2016 (UTC) I think it'd be good to see Speed Punks/Freaks back for a new generation. Shrekyardigans (talk) 22:27, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Mmm-hmm. Not only that, but Mr. Plunkett had also mentioned that he has a VHS of Speed Punks 2 lying around someplace. I hope he finds it and uploads the footage for all to see. Oh, and also, you gotta check out my Speed Punks Wikia (using the European name for the game, mind you). Here's a link: http://speed-freaks.wikia.com/wiki/Speed_Freaks_Wikia JustAlex93 (talk) 00:20, December 18, 2016 (UTC) I could try a reboot of the Speed Punks 2 game. Shrekyardigans (talk) 21:41, December 18, 2016 (UTC) That would be cool of you, dude :D JustAlex93 (talk) 01:41, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I dunno how the tracks would go at the moment. Shrekyardigans (talk) 10:23, January 14, 2017 (UTC) About Speed Punks 2 What do you think would be a good plotline for your Speed Punks 2 article, because we can't re-use the one from Speed Punks 2 Overdrive. JustAlex93 (talk) 23:19, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I think it might either take place a year or two since the original, or be in the future, with the original racers' children racing. what do you think? Shrekyardigans (talk) 08:17, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Okay, we'll limit it to four per league JustAlex93 (talk) 19:13, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Good Idea. And I'll help. Shrekyardigans (talk) 19:15, January 20, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you intend for Cosworth, Tetsuo, and BEEMER to be starters. JustAlex93 (talk) 17:26, January 21, 2017 (UTC) It's alright. and also, Kuaro is the unlockable character for the Throwback Cup. Shrekyardigans (talk) 19:07, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey dude, have you ever considered making fanfiction about Speed Punks on my Speed Freaks wikia using the blog post functionality? JustAlex93 (talk) 01:38, January 22, 2017 (UTC) I dunno, yet.Shrekyardigans (talk) 14:58, January 22, 2017 (UTC) About DreamWorks Hey, getting more characters in DreamWorks Battle Royale ideas. Gived to gameplay and features about DreamWorks Battle Royale. Is that correct? About Sony Pictures Animation Brawl Hey there, are you going to do some more work on Sony Pictures Animation Brawl? Thanks, MariotheKing (talk) 11:45, April 2, 2017 (UTC) PS1 Classic Collection Decided to support me with this one's trophies and add more games? PS1 Classic Collection thanks Tonipelimies (talk) 8:41, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I WANT UR PERMISION I`M A FANON GAME NEWS SOURCE REPORTER I JUST SAW THE CHARACTERS LIST U MADE ABOUT UR GAME CAN I USE UR CHARACTERS NAME IN MY NEWS? what characters list? Shrekyardigans (talk) 19:17, June 12, 2017 (UTC) I saw u edit a Character List what character list. tell me which one or I can't help you. Shrekyardigans (talk) 06:36, June 13, 2017 (UTC) List of Sony Pictures Animation Brawl Trophies Write it down for me please List of Sony Pictures Animation Brawl Trophies Thanks. MariotheKing (talk) 20:44, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Voice Actors in TCTR Hey there. You put in Jess Harnell as the voice of Sgt. Byrd in Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns. Yet, my research brought me to tell you the Michael J. Gough was the actual voice actor of Sgt. Byrd in A Hero's Tail, not Jess Harnell. Why did you put in Jess Harnell as Sgt. Byrd and not Michael J. Gough? Also, why Mike Vaughn as Hunter and Cree Summer as Cynder? Why is Tara Strong voicing Elora, yet Carolyn Lawrence is reprising her role from Year of the Dragon as Zoe? And why is Sparx voiced by Dee Bradley Baker instead of André Sogliuzzo, as the latter did starting with YotD and ending with AHT? Just asking why, because I'm concerned about them. Kenneaf02 (talk) 07:49, January 7, 2018 (UTC) The Crash N Sane Trilogy has new actors, so why not Spyro?Shrekyardigans (talk) 08:02, January 7, 2018 (UTC)